


Tu as quoi?

by BabyDracky



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, kyrielle 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu as quoi ? » s’offusqua Jacob.<br/>« J’ai mes règles ! » bougonna Leah, les dents serrées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu as quoi?

« Tu as quoi ? » s’offusqua Jacob.  
« J’ai mes règles ! » bougonna Leah, les dents serrées.  
« Et en quoi cela te dispenserait-il de faire tes tours de garde ? » lui répondit le jeune homme « Nous sommes une meute, une famille, pas de favoritisme ! »  
Leah se contenta de lui grogner au visage presque aussi impressionnante que sous sa forme de louve et s’éloigna de lui dans un cri de rage.  
Ce ne serait que plus tard, quand Jacob la rejoindrait pour leur tour de garde commun, qu’il regretterait amèrement ce comportement et ces propos machistes. Partager l’esprit d’une sœur de meute, une louve, était déjà des plus gênants mais partager la souffrance physique d’une femme dont les menstruations avaient pointé le bout de leur truffe démoniaque était un calvaire.  
Leah se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire savoir.


End file.
